Examen
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Una paranoia en epoca de exámenes.¿K haces durante un examen sorpresa?responder las preguntas o fantasear con el de delante?Cada capitulo un examen y una pareja diferente:Examen de Transformaciones.Van DMRW,BZHP,RLGW,SSBB y...
1. Examen de Pociones

Bueno, aprovechando que estoy de exámenes he escrito este mini-fic sobre ello. Evidentemente es bastante corto, pero no tengo tiempo para más. De hecho, debería estar comiendo en vez de escribiendo, que luego terminó muy tarde y no aprovecho la tarde como debería.

A ver quién averigua quienes son. Uno es muy fácil, pero el otro esta más dudoso. Jejejeje

Bueno, no se que más decir.

Escribid muchos reviews…

Bss

S. Lestrange

**Examen de Pociones**

El silencio en la mazmorra número ocho era más denso que de costumbre, lo cual era decir bastante. Pero si la mayoría de los alumnos no se atrevían a hablar en una clase ordinaria de Pociones con el Profesor Snape, en un examen ni respiraban.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que necesitaba aprobar, y si sacaba una buena nota mejor, ese día no se podía concentrar en el dichoso examen. Lo único bueno de la maldita sorpresa de Snape, es que era escrito con lo que evitaba tener que manejar ingredientes. Y es que teniendo a la perfección personificada justo delante suya, no creía que se fuera a concentrar mucho y capaz era de provocar una explosión, del estilo de Longbottom.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y miró hacia la hoja de papel, inmaculadamente blanca. Con un suspiro, escribió su nombre y la casa donde pertenecía y leyó con esfuerzo la primera pregunta. No quería ni mirar la hora, para no agobiarse con el tiempo que había pasado mirando las musarañas.

Mientras escribía con desgana las propiedades de la belladona y sus aplicaciones en las pócimas del sueño, no pudo evitar aspirar su olor. Un ligero aroma a sándalo y menta. Interesante combinación. Única si le pedían su opinión. Aunque claro¿quién si no él tendría una colonia exclusiva?

Umm, su olor le trajo algunos recuerdos del pasado, cuando aún no era consciente del porqué de sus nervios cada vez que se acercaba ni de las cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que se rozaban por los pasillos o cuando se peleaban…

Ya basta. Tienes que hacer el examen. 

Volvió a mirar la hoja, donde solo había escrito un par de párrafos sobre la belladona. Suficiente. Pasemos a la segunda.

Antes de que hubiera escrito la segunda frase, un movimiento dorado lo distrajo. A comienzos de su sexto año había cambiado su forma de peinarse, dejándose el pelo corto y de punta, más a su aire. Ni que decir tiene que le sentaba genial. Además, así parecía que tenía el pelo más dorado que plateado. Excepto claro est�, cuando la luz incidía directamente, volviéndolo de la más pura plata. A juego con sus increíbles ojos grises.

Después de unos segundos más de ensimismada contemplación del Slytherin, volvió a la pregunta dos. ¿Pociones de calor? Calor… para eso no necesitaba una poción. Sonrió suavemente.

Vale, esa la tenía. Realmente las pociones no se le daban tan mal como parecía, de hecho si no compartieran clase con su casa rival seguramente tendrían mejor nota. No Excelente, por supuesto, pero si un Sobrepasa las Expectativas, lo que no estaba tan mal.

Aunque claro, si al menos se le dieran fatal lo pondrían con él, para que le revisara el trabajo, como una especia de tutor personal. Tendría que meditarlo.

Todo había sido debido a un intento desesperado por parte de Snape para evitar que Neville Longbottom volara la mazmorra con todos dentro. Así que el Profesor de Pociones lo había puesto con él para ver si hacia miminizaba el riesgo.

Y había funcionado… más o menos. Ya no había tantas probabilidades de desastre total y Snape podía dedicar más tiempo a los demás, pero la paciencia del rubio se había agotado en las primeras clases. Así que Snape tuvo que seguir vigilando de cerca al torpe Gryffindor. Pero había traspasado las tutorías a otros, que si bien no eran tan peligrosos como Longbottom, también tenían dificultades para la materia. Al poco tiempo, tanto él como su amiga Hermione revisaban en las clases el desarrollo de las pociones de los más atrasados.

Huelga decir que él no había tenido el placer de que le revisaran la poción.

Aunque si seguía pensando en él en vez de terminar su examen quizá Snape cambiaría de opinión y lo pondría con los torpes.

Lo cual era una gran tentación

No. Su futuro como auror estaba en juego y eso era más importante que cinco minutos más al día con él.

¿Verdad?

¿VERDAD?

Bueno, ya intentaría algo menos… perjudicial para su futuro.

Aunque claro, si se enteraban de sus… inclinaciones por cierta persona, su madre ya se encargaría de que su futuro no le preocupase.

Bueno, basta de tonterías. Pregunta tres.

…

…

Le encantaba como mordía ligeramente la punta de la pluma para escribir, totalmente ensimismado. Con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente en despeinada guedejas, oscureciéndole los ojos.

El objeto de sus deseos se paso la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo con suavidad. Se quedó tan colgado con el gesto que la pluma se le escurrió de entre los dedos y flotó con suavidad hasta el suelo, al lado de su silla.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, estirando la mano todo lo posible para recogerla. Le quedaban apenas unos centímetros para poder cogerla, pero si ladeaba más la mesa podía volcarla. Y no estaba el horno para bollos y tener que levantarse en medio de un examen del profesor más temido de la Escuela.

Se inclinó un poco más, ya la rozaba con la punta de los dedos. De improviso una esbelta mano blanca apareció en su campo de visión, cogiendo la dichosa pluma y tendiéndosela en una extraña muestra de amabilidad.

Al cogerla no pudo evitar rozar su delicada piel, provocando un escalofrío que le subió por el brazo hasta la columna vertebral. Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, murmuró un débil gracias y se puso a escribir a toda velocidad, haciendo más en ese tiempo que en lo que llevaba de examen.

Detrás suya se escuchó un ¿Estás loco? proveniente de su amiga Hermione, que le regañaba por el escándalo que estaba formando en el examen.

Se encogió disimuladamente de hombros, para hacerle notar que no era culpa suya el que se le hubiera caído la pluma.

Bueno, si hubiera estado más centrado no se le hubiera caído, pero eso era culpa de Snape por ponerlo detrás de él.

Aunque había merecido la pena solo por poder tocarlo. Esa piel tan suave y tan fresca… ahora si que no se podía levantar.

Menos mal que estaba en un examen.

¿Acaba de ver el lado bueno de hacer un examen de Pociones el lunes justo antes de comer?

Bien, pregunta seis. (¿Cuántas malditas preguntas tiene este examen?)

Umm… esa pregunta (Indique los pasos a seguir para preparar un antídoto para el veneno de la luparia) le había recordado al primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, cuando se habían cruzado con el equipo de Slytherin al entrar al campo.

Estaba tan tremendamente sexy con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha y el uniforme a medio poner… se acordaba perfectamente. Arrastraba la escoba con cierta desgana por el césped, con la otra mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón negro. La camisa blanca a medio remeter, con los primeros botones abiertos. Como siempre, con los colores de tu casa, presentes en la corbata, que sin hacer rodeaba tu cuello. Charlaba con Zabinni de estrategias y hubiera jurado que lo había mirado de refilón cuando se cruzaron.

Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sin embargo eso no había evitado que soñara con ese momento todas las noches las siguientes dos semanas.

La primera noche que soñó con él, y no precisamente que se peleaban, fue cuando tuvo que admitir que lo deseaba, a pesar de que fuera él y… bueno, a pesar de que fuera él.

Aunque quizá porque era él lo atraía tanto.

El profesor Snape lo sobresaltó avisando que solo les quedaban diez minutos. Delante, cierta persona se apoyó con tranquilidad en la silla, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Y ésta vez estaba seguro de que aprovechando el movimiento había visto unos ojos grises destellando en su dirección.

Claro que esa certeza le valió 8 minutos mirando con cara de embobado la hoja del examen.

Detrás suya sonó un carraspeo irritado, mientras unas hojas se clavaban en su espalda. Se volvió para ver a su amiga tendiéndole unas hojas. Su cara de desconcierto debía de ser muy notable porque le susurró que eran las hojas del examen, que debía pasarlas hacia delante.

Bueno, solo había hecho las 8 primeras preguntas, pero no estaba tan mal. Suspender seguro que no suspendía, a menos que Snape tuviera muy mala leche. Cosa que por otro lado era muy probable.

Las junto con las que Hermione le había pasado y se las tendió a él. Debía de estar esperándolo, porque ya estaba girado cuando levantó la vista. Sus miradas se conectaron los segundos que tardaron en pasarse las hojas, rozándose otra vez sus manos. Quizá más de lo conveniente, o al menos para su salud mental.

Juraría que le había sonreído fugazmente.

Sacudió su cabeza con energía para borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre él, mientras dejaba pasar a la gente, para poder darse tiempo. Estaba demasiado excitado para levantarse el primero.

¡Lo que podía hacer un roce!

Se entretuvo recogiendo las cosas, mientras oía a sus compañeros quejarse de lo difícil que había sido el examen sorpresa. Sus amigos se pararon a su lado, comentando también el examen y urgiéndolo a que se diera prisa. Con un gesto, los mandó a la puerta, donde no estorbarían tanto a la gente y donde sobre todo no lo pusieran más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando por fin se levantó, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo en la clase. Bueno, solo no, también estaba él. Recorrieron el pasillo juntos, él con su arrogante mirada al frente, con su andar felino. No pudo evitar mirarse los zapatos todo el trayecto. Necesitaba unos nuevos, por cierto.

Cuando cruzaban la puerta, a punto de separarse para ir con sus respectivos amigos, sus manos se rozaron. Contuvo el aliento, seguro que la alejaría con rapidez. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, la mano del rubio no solo no se movió, sino que sus dedos acariciaron levemente la palma de su mano, casi como si fuera sin querer.

Al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, vio sin lugar a duda una minúscula sonrisa cómplice, pero sonrisa sin lugar a dudas.

Mucho más alegre que en mucho tiempo, se reunió con sus amigos para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Examen de Criaturas Mágicas

Bueno, después de mis odiados exámenes que por fin han terminado¿no es genial, os traigo otro examen más de mi gusto. Aunque en un primer momento no pensaba continuar la historia, los increíbles 10 reviews (ya se que hay algunas que reciben más, pero yo soy de aspiraciones más modestas) me han hecho continuar al menos en otro capitulo la historia (ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer si queréis un tercero, jajaja)

Antes que nada advertir que esto **NO** es una continuación de lo anterior, sino una historia totalmente nueva. Cuando quiera continuar una historia, volverá a ser el mismo examen.

**Reviews!**

S. Lestrange

PD¿Alguien quiere apostar a que el ordenador me deja los espacios y los guiones como están? Porque yo no…

PD2: Si, en el examen de Pociones eran Ron y Draco. ¿Quiénes son estos¿Alguien se anima?

**Examen de Criaturas Mágicas**

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ahí estaba, a apenas unos pasos de distancia, sonriendo ligeramente ante el afán de su criatura por escaparse. Y sin embargo tan lejos…

Su pequeña cosa peluda (de nombre impronunciable, menos mal que el examen no era teórico.) intentó escaparse, quizá presintiendo que su captor estaba distraído. Sin embargo, al notar el desesperado movimiento entre sus manos, las cerró con fuerza sin apartar un ápice su mirada de su objetivo.

Sólo cuando el propio chico levantó su vista, quizá para preguntarle algo a algunos de sus compañeros, bajó la suya hacia su "examen". El contraste entre el pelaje negro de la criatura, espeso y despeinado, y sus manos, blancas y delicadas lo fascinó, prendándole como lo hizo él, en los primeros días de lo que sería su estancia de siete largos años en el Colegio Hogwarts. Acarició suavemente el crespo pelaje, calmando al animal, observándolo con fijeza pero sin verlo realmente.

Podía recordar el primer día que lo vio. Fue en el tren hacia el Colegio, el 1 de septiembre. Probablemente él ni lo viera, ocupado como estaba comprando la mitad del carrito de dulces. Sonrió ligeramente, con una sonrisa suave y torcida, alzando la criatura hasta que quedó a la altura de sus ojos. Eran negros. En cambio los suyos eran claros y vivos, brillantes en ese lejano día. Él se había levantado para comprar algunas ranas de chocolate, pues la señora había pasado mientras él dormía.

Y fue casualidad que la puerta de compartimiento se abriera a pocos pasos de él, dejando paso a un muchacho pequeño y delgado. Un niño con los ojos más increíbles que hubiera visto.

Trazó con delicadeza la forma de su animalito en el pergamino, atento a terminar el examen con las mejores calificaciones, a las que tenía acostumbrado a sus compañeros. Se mordió ligeramente el labio, arrodillado en la hierba mientras recordaba el asco que había sentido en las primeras clases. Él siempre había odiado todo lo relacionado con los animales. De hecho, nunca tuvo una mascota por la misma razón, fue uno de los pocos alumnos que llego sin ella al Colegio. Ni siquiera había pensado apuntarse a CDCM ni para tener una "asignatura Maria" como habían hecho muchos de sus compañeros. Bueno, nunca había pensado apuntarse hasta que supo que él se había apuntado.

El primer día se estuvo llamando idiota todo el camino hasta la choza del guardabosque. Lo único que lo impulsaba a quedarse, además del hecho de compartir otra asignatura con el niño de sus ojos, fue que quedaría realmente mal ante sus compañeros de clase si se echaba para atrás en el último momento. Menos mal que era un chaval muy reservado y nunca había comentado su aversión a los animales con nadie. Si alguien de su casa se enteraba…

Y esa fue la principal razón por la que aplicó tanto en una asignatura que aborrecía. Si en su casa se enteraban que se había apuntado a CDCM a pesar de que odiaba a los animales… y ya ni pensar en su reacción si llegaba a sus oídos la verdadera razón.

Bueno, después de varios años dando la maldita asignatura había conseguido ser el mejor en dicha clase. Hasta había empezado a sentir cierta simpatía hacia las criaturas, de hecho se había acabado comprando una bonita lechuza negra de ojos verdes, toda una rareza que provocó el asombro de más de uno de sus compañeros.

Su lechuza era realmente única. Le había costado lo suyo conseguirla, tuvo que viajar a otro país inclusive. Aunque para sus compañeros la había encontrado en el Callejón Diagon.

Se levantó de su posición para coger los diversos alimentos con los que debía probar tentar a su criatura. En vez de dejarla en el suelo como habían hecho muchos de sus compañeros, (compañeros que estaban a punto de perder su examen, todo hay que decirlo), la colocó con cuidado en el hueco que formaba su codo, donde la pequeña bola peluda se aovilló entre su antebrazo y su esternón, preparándose para una pequeña siesta.

Una vez que estuvo bien sujeta se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia la mesa que Hagrid había dispuesto. Pasó al lado de varios de sus compañeros. Algunos como Goyle estaban a punto de asesinar a su examen, bastante frustrados al no conseguir que se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente para dibujarlo. Otros como Parkinson simplemente pasaban de la criatura, más preocupada de que nos se le metiera tierra bajo las uñas que de aprobar.

Cogió varios cuencos que estaban apilados a un lado y se puso en la pequeña cola que se había formado para coger los diversos alimentos. Alcanzó con cierta dificultad los ojos de rana, el primer plato, al tener una de las manos ocupadas.

¿Quieres que te ayude?

No hizo falta que se volviera para saber quien le ofrecía ayuda, se quedó totalmente quieto mientras digería la información de que él, _su deseo_, estaba justo detrás. �¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta!

- No es necesario, puedo yo solo.- le contestó en voz baja, no tanto para no molestar a los demás (el nivel de ruido era bastante considerable) sino porque no creía poder hablar más alto.

Se volvió hacia la mesa una vez más, intentando por todos los medios no sonrojarse. ¿No había sonado un poco borde? Al fin y al cabo, era al único de su casa al que le dirigía la palabra amistosamente.

Vaya, no había caído en ese hecho hasta ahora.

- Gracias.- añadió, volviendo la morena cabeza hacia él, casi con timidez. Recibió una deslumbrante sonrisa de vuelta, que lo hizo sonreír débilmente.

Antes de hacer alguna tontería, como ponerse a hablar con él, decidió continuar la difícil tarea de separar unas muestras de cada plato con una sola mano. ¿Es que el maldito semigigante no sabía lo que era una cuchara¿Cómo pretendía que lo cogieran, con las manos?

- De todas formas si necesitas ayuda pídemela.- su voz era tan aterciopelada. Aunque ya todos habían cambiado sus voces de niños por las más roncas de los adultos, la suya seguía teniendo un deje que la hacia tan dulce…

Umm… ¿Se supone que debería responder?

- Gracias.- Casi se pego a sí mismo en la frente. (Cosa harto difícil con una bola peluda en un brazo y la otra mano ocupada en verter colas de salamandras en un plato, mientras sostenía su bandeja con la cintura) ¿No sabía decir nada más¿16 años de vida para conseguir un vocabulario de una sola palabra?

- Me sería más fácil si no fuera por el amiguito.- le enseñó la cosa peluda. Desgraciadamente, al volverse la bandeja, que si recuerdan estaba sujetando con la cintura, resbaló a punto de caerse.

Bueno, lo mejor de tener cerca de un buscador es que tienen unos reflejos rapidísimos. Antes de que la estúpida bandeja volcara, él ya la había sujetado impidiendo que todas las cosas realmente asquerosas que contenía se esparcieran por su impecable túnica.

Lo mejor de todo el asunto fue que para poder sujetarla tuvo que dar un paso al frente y pasar un brazo por su lado, con lo que quedaron muy, _muy, _cerca y con el susodicho brazo casi rodeándole.

Por supuesto, él ni se inmutó, sino que se apresuró a colocar bien la bandeja y reír ante el incidente, totalmente ajeno a la perturbación en que se debatía el dueño de la criatura.

- Perdona…

- No pasa nada, ya esta todo colocado en su sitio.- le sonrió, con esos increíbles ojos destellando con alegría.

Abrió la boca para contestar, quizá incluso para mantener una pequeña conversación, pero el objeto de sus deseos se distrajo. Al parecer su "examen" había desaparecido.

- Perdón.- musitó distraído mientras salía de la fila para buscar a la dichosa bola.

- No pasa nada.- contestó entre dientes al vacío, molesto ante la oportunidad desperdiciada.

Terminó de coger los platos y haciendo equilibrio con la bandeja se dirigió hacia su lugar. Miró hacia su sitio donde comprobó que había recuperado su bicho, y ya estaba dándole de comer. Seguramente alguno de sus amigos le habría llevado la bandeja. En su casa todos eran vomitivamente serviciales.

Empezó a probar alimentos, sujetando a la bola cerca de su pecho, casi como si de un niño se tratara. Casi sin pensar empezó a tatarear una canción de cuna, posiblemente un olvidado recuerdo de niñez.

La verdad es que ya no le caía tan mal el animal, al fin y al cabo, gracias a él había podido tener un conato de conversación con él y, al provocar que no pudiera sujetar bien la bandeja al llevarlo en brazos, ese increíble roce que ocuparía seguro varias semanas de sueños.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el agraciado rostro, que provocó más de un suspiro femenino a su paso, que él simplemente ignoró, le llevó el examen al "profesor".

Volvió a su sitio y empezó a recoger sus cosas, mientras el resto de sus compañeros iban entregando sus exámenes. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar sintió un golpe suave en el hombro. Al girarse sorprendido, lo vio sonriente. Le sonrió a su vez, inseguro de cómo portarse ante la insólita situación.

- Ya nos veremos¿no?

- Claro.- respondió totalmente aturullado, ignorando las malas caras que ponían sus compañeros.- Claro.

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

Bueno, todo el mundo ha acertado, son Ron y Draco. En fin, me alegro de tener unos lectores tan listos. O eso, o estoy perdiendo mi toque… XD

** Dream Kat: **Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que es una pareja que me encanta y que la gente no suele hacer, prefiere un Harry/Draco pero por ahora no me vera a mi hacer tal cosa. ¿Qué parejas haces tú?

Bueno, por hacer un poco de autopublicidad, tengo otro fic de Severus/Bellatrix, se llama Amantes. Jejejeje

**Igni**Me encanta que te encante. ¿Así que te gusta el final? No sabes la alegría que me das porque pensaba que me había quedado algo flojo. Bueno, espero que este otro examen también te haya gustado.

**Crixitamp**¿Clases con chicos guapos¡Que suerte! En mi instituto mejor te concentrabas en el examen, porque fijarte era perder el tiempo(en la universidad no me da tiempo a fijarme, lo que son las cosas). Y yo que me estaba poniendo los dientes largos con el examen de este chaval (lo que daría yo por tener a Draco delante mía!)

**IvaGirl**Bueno, gay esta bien para los fic, porque si a mi me dan a elegir… aunque claro que mi idea de Ron no es la de la película, yo me lo imagino más bien alto, con unos ojos azules, en plan osito tierno… Ummmm. Pero me parece buena pareja con Draco, hacen buen contraste. ¿A ti que te parece?

**Aliena: **Pero tu al final vas a algún examen? (Vale, yo no soy quien para quejarme, lo reconozco) Bueno, aquí tienes otro examen, seguro que este te gusta más… Y lee!

**Pansy Mosmorde: **Pues no te equivocas, son Ron y Draco. ¿Sabes quienes son esta vez?

**Ashura**Bueno, esta vez la pareja es distinta, pero quizá continúe el examen anterior, aunque no prometo nada, mi idea original era un one-shot.

¿Adivinas cual es ésta?

**Luadica**Me encanta como has adivinado quienes eran, has visto todas las pistas. Esta vez esta algo más difícil (o eso espero). Estoy deseando ver tu deducción. Me encantó.

**Astrea**** lockeen: **Bueno, aún no se como se llama tu historia, a ver si me avisas… ¿Yendo a pedir el matrimonio gay¿con el dinero que tiene Lucius? Eso directamente se compra! Jajajajaja. Además¿Quién no dice que ellos ya lo aceptan? XD.

Que quieres que te diga, me encanta esta pareja.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Pues si que son Ron y Draco. Si te gusta Severus (como veo por el nick, es que el genial el chico, a que si?)Tengo uno sobre él. Bueno, son dos pero el otro también trata de un personaje que yo me he inventado así que…

Se que esta continuación no es la que te esperabas (bueno, ni nadie en realidad) Pero me apetecía hacer algo de esta pareja, jejeje

Ya sabéis: **REVIEWS!**


	3. Exámen de DCAO

Bueno, antes de todo mis disculpas por tardar tanto, pero he estado sin Internet casi un mes (amén de muchas mas desconexiones de poco tiempo antes de ésta), asi que un consejo: **NO A WANADOO! **Es horrible…

Bueno, tengo bastantes capítulos de las otras historias comenzados (es que sin Internet deje de coger el ordenador, porque me entraba un ansia asesina…), así que me daré prisa por terminarlos antes de los exámenes (aunque me he dado cuenta de que escribo mucho más cuando estoy de exámenes, me relaja mucho)y los iré subiendo. Si la conexión aguanta claro…

Bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo…

A ver como está.

S. Lestrange

PD¿Queréis saber cual era la pareja del anterior¿Sí¿No? Era un Blaise-Harry… ¿Raro, verdad? Bueno, yo soy de la opinión popular de que Blaise Zabinni es moreno con los ojos dorados (algunos se los ponen aguamarina, da igual realmente en esta historia, lo importante es que sean brillantes) La verdad es que dudaba de ponerlo, porque es un personaje que nunca han descrito por lo que cada uno se lo imagina de una manera…

**Examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Ese día la sala estaba extrañamente silenciosa, oyéndose sólo un sordo rumor de plumas escribiendo. Cualquier persona que pasara por enfrente de la puerta del aula de DCAO cualquier otro día escucharía voces, ruido, música (al profesor le encantaba amenizar las clases con música) y, en muchos casos, risas. Sin embargo incluso las asignaturas más divertidas deben tener de vez en cuando exámenes.

Paseó su mirada por la sala llena de aplicado estudiantes, al menos hoy daban esa impresión, bastante aburrido. El examen llevaba una media hora, por lo que aún le quedaba una larguísima hora para poder irse.

Un movimiento de la segunda fila llamó momentáneamente su atención. Como hipnotizado, siguió el movimiento de la leonada melena mientras su dueña cambiaba de posición y agachaba la cabeza para continuar su examen, todos sus gestos llenos de dulce fuerza.

Sacudió su cabeza para centrarse. Durante unos minutos sus gráciles manos trabajaron diligentemente en los papeles, tintándolos con una letra rápida y grácil, llena de trazos afilados como colmillos.

Sin embargo, fue incapaz de mantener la concentración durante mucho tiempo. Quizá fuera porque era un increíblemente soleado día de comienzos de abril, quizá porque esa noche había brillado una luna casi llena, el caso es que se sentía incapaz de permanecer sentado mucho tiempo.

Y aún quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuarenta y cinco largos y tediosos minutos.

Estaba seguro que se moriría literalmente de aburrimiento mucho antes.

Rebulló como un niño de cinco años en su silla, hasta que tomó conciencia de su infantil actitud, lo que lo hizo parar y sonrojarse ligeramente. Menos mal que todos estaban concentrados en sus exámenes.

Volvió a pasear su vista por la clase, intentando entretenerse lo suficiente en cada alumno para poder sustraerse de la incómoda sensación nerviosa que lo urgía a levantarse y correr.

Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que ver. Un mar de cabezas de colores lamía la orilla de su escritorio, todas centradas en su examen, moviéndose a la par que los alumnos escribían. Aquí y allá había un par de chicos mirando al techo mientras mordían la punta de su pluma, esperando seguramente que alguna idea brillante bajara del cielo y los iluminará. Pobrecitos, podrían esperar eternamente que nunca ocurriría. Lo sabía por experiencia. Aunque por otras clases, DCAO era una de sus asignaturas favoritas desde sus tiempos como estudiante.

Uno de niños más pequeños de la clase, un verdadero cachorro inquieto y hablador, murmuraba mientras escribía en el pergamino, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada incluso cuando hacía un examen. Otro tenía una… ¿cámara fotográfica? Encima del pupitre. ¿Para que la quería? Quizá debería investigar por si era alguna sofisticada manera de copiarse.

No lo creía, era demasiado raro para ser eso.

Otro llameante movimiento lo hizo distraerse de la contemplación del futuro de la sociedad. Esta vez había sido provocado al intentar desperezarse disimuladamente. Se frotó con energía el cuello, seguramente tieso de mantener la postura inclinada para escribir. Mira que les había dicho veces que no hacía falta comerse el papel para escribir.

La observó con la barbilla sobre la mano. Nunca se había fijado, pero tenía los ojos castaños. Siempre había creído que los tenía azules como su hermano. Pero parecían mas bien de color miel oscura, casi marrones. O marrones con chispas doradas.

¿Marrones o miel?

¿Miel o marrones?

Interesante cuestión.

Tuvo que dejar su contemplación cuando una de sus alumnas le llamó la atención para que fuera a resolverle una duda. Aunque siempre decía que solo iba a resolver dudas sobre el entendimiento de las preguntas y no sobre la pregunta en sí, (aunque no veía la dificulta de entender "Defina las características de un hombre lobo" por ejemplo) siempre había alguien que lo intentaba. Como esa niña. Cinco minutos después de acalorada discusión en susurros volvió a su puesto.

Interceptó una chuleta por el camino.

Por eso parecían tan concentrados. Se estaban aprovechando disimuladamente que en su ensimismamiento no se había levantado ni una sola vez en la hora de examen que llevaban.

Vaya un error de principiante.

Se sentó, más bien se tiró, con un gesto de hastío. De repente se sentía cansado y apático, sin fuerzas. Casi sin pensar su vista se dirigió hacia ella, para espiar sus movimientos.

No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero le parecía que crecía a ojos vista. Cuando empezó el curso era todavía una niña y ahora parecía más una adolescente. Lo que hacían siete meses.

La verdad que en un par de años más sería bastante atractiva a pesar de su corta edad.

….

….

¿Había pensado de verdad que era atractiva?

¿Tan degenerado estaba¿Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer que pensaba que una niña apenas destetada era atractiva?

Bueno, la verdad es que en su cuerpo apenas desarrollado empezaban a despuntar unas largas y esbeltas piernas. Y su larga melena era envidiable. Y unos grandes ojos bordeados de trémulas pestañas. (¿Miel oscura o marrones con chispas doradas?) y un rostro verdaderamente angelical, aunque con una seriedad impropia de su edad.

Y esa pasión que destilaban sus gestos.

Y había oído decir que tenía un genio admirable.

….

Sí, definitivamente era un degenerado.

….

No podía evitarlo, se movía con tanta gracia…

….

Degenerado.

Degenerado.

….

MUY degenerado.

El timbre anunciando el final de la clase, y del examen, lo sobresaltó haciendo botar de su silla. Si no fuera por sus reflejos anormalmente desarrollados se habría caído de la silla.

Carraspeó bastante incomodo y les indicó donde debían dejar el examen para que pudieran irse. Cuando le tocó su turno, no se atrevió a levantar la vista de la madera del escritorio. Le habían dicho que contando los anillos podía saberse la edad del árbol.

Umm. ¿52 eran muchos años para un árbol?

Caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al Gran Comedor, después de haber dejado los exámenes aún sin corregir en su despacho. Hoy tenía un hambre desacostumbrada, si no comía pronto, se comería a alguien.

Al final del pasillo pudo distinguir una incipiente pelea entre dos grupos de alumnos. Seguramente los Slytherin se estarían metiendo con unos pobres Hupplepuff.

Eran Gryffindors contra Ravenclaw.

Esperaba fervientemente que Snape nunca se enterara de los que acaba de pensar, o no podría soportar mirarlo a la cara. No después de darle la razón en lo referente a injusticia contra los Slytherin.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos tomó aire para poder echar una buena bronca a los desprevenidos bribonzuelos. En ese momento una joven con mal genio se interpuso entre los dos bandos y les mandó con un par de… _escogidas_ palabras que se callaran.

Al ver quien era la joven, el aire se le atragantó a mitad de camino, con lo que tuvo que toser con fuerza, so pena de asfixiarse.

Desgraciadamente su tos llamó la atención del grupo, que palideció, como de ella, que se sonrojó. Les sonrió trémulamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire disimuladamente.

Luego se puso más serio y los abroncó por el escándalo, con una sustanciosa pérdida de puntos de regalo. (Aún se sentía culpable por haber cedido a su parcialidad al dar por supuesto que eran los Slytherins).

Cuando todos se iban cabizbajos, respiró hondo para coger valor y, caminado rápido para ponerse a su lado, le tocó el hombro. Al volverse pudo comprobar que sus ojos eran marrones con chispas doradas.

¿Sí profesor?

Eh… Excelente trabajo.

Se sonrojó ante el parco cumplido y sonriéndole con timidez se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigos, después de esperar a que él añadiera algo.

Cuando su llameante melena hubo desparecido por una esquina, se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta.

Idiota.

¡Eh¿Sigues en el mundo de los vivos?

Se volvió a mirar a su compañera con los ojos marrones aún vidriosos de los recuerdos:- Sí.

¿Y se puede saber en que piensas para que no estés comiendo? Te recuerdo que los TIMOS empiezan dentro de cinco minutos.

Pensaba que estarán haciendo los antiguos profesores.

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

**SamanthaWoodLupin**: Me alegro de encontrar una compatriota! Y por supuesto de encontrar una vecina a la que le gusten mis fics. Cómo verás te he hecho caso y he puesto un romance profesor/alumno, ahora solo te queda averiguar quienes son… jejeje.

Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.

**fantasma de la niebla**: CASI! Era una Blaise/Harry. Pero cómo de mi querido Blaise todo el mundo tiene una opinión de cómo es diferente la verdad es que era bastante difícil. ¿sabes cual es éste? Seguro que sí, porque no lo he puesto muy difícil…

**CuGeMi** Si que la teneís cogida con Draco, eh? No eres la primera que lo dice… Pero esta vez era Blaise. Aunque viendo como quereís a Draco, haré otra de él… aunque no os digo cuando… me alegro de que te guste, es bastante difícil escribir sobre un personaje sin decir quién es ni decir demasiadas pistas. Pero tus reviews me animan mucho!

Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, porque yo lo veo algo más flojo, no crees?

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Me alegra de que hayas acertado! Sólo lo habeís hecho tres, (en la anterior me parece que fueron todos o casi todos) porque empezaba a preguntarme que había hecho mal…

A mi también me encanta Severus, bueno, de hecho los Slytherin en general… Si lees mis historias te darás cuenta, casi todas tratan sobre ellos. XD

**Olagibel1**: Exacto, un genial Blaise/ Harry. Me encanta Blaise! Gracias por los exámenes, me parece que esta fic se ha influido mucho en ellos (se nota no?) Yo al menos me pongo a pensar en cada cosa…

**Igni**: Mono, monisimo, aunque al pobre chaval le da mas de un quebradero de cabeza… aunque también un par de alegrías… Espero que éste también te haya gustado… y de que estés mas despierta… Jajajaja.

**Ashura**: Claro que has acertado! Te gustó la anterior pareja, verdad? La verdad es que tiene algo… Bueno, está historia son exámenes diferentes con parejas diferentes, pero si tengo tiempo escribiré un Ron/Draco para relajarme (aunque no tenga tiempo seguro que lo haré, porque durante los exámenes me estreso mucho y es la mejor manera de relajarme.)

Espero que ésta también te guste, seguro que adivinas quienes son.


	4. Examen de Historia de la Magia

**MUY IMPORTANTE, LEER: **Estoy haciendo una mini encuesta/concurso, como ya he señalado en otros de mis fics, para elegir el tema para un One Shot. Por ahora va ganando un Harry/Severus, pero la votación sigue abierta. Mucha gente me manda reviews sin ponerme una pareja (no es que no quiera reviews, jejeje), pero me gustaría que todos me pusieran una.

Bueno, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero la verdad es que siempre pensé que iba a ser un One Shot (fic de un solo capitulo) y ya llevo cuatro! La verdad es que me ha enganchado. Aquí tenéis, por tanto, otro nuevo examen, no se os olvide poner **quién creéis que es la pareja.**

Solo decir que posiblemente en el próximo capítulo de Amado Enemigo diga cual es el fic ganador, y lo suba a continuación. Será para la próxima semana.

Gracias a todos por leer.

S. Lestrange

**Examen de Historia de la Magia.**

La pluma se deslizaba con suavidad por el pergamino, no demasiado deprisa pero sin pausa, demostrando que su dueño se había estudiado bien el tema de la Revolución de Duendes del siglo XVI. A ambos lados, sus compañeros de clase escribían las respuestas del examen con mayor o menor entusiasmo, aunque muchos parecían dormidos.

Debía ser un efecto residual del aula, donde tantos alumnos se dormían escuchando al viejo fantasma disertar sobre viejas batallas, que seguro que ni a él mismo le interesaban.

Unas risas, rápidamente contenidas, se dejaron escuchar varios pupitres por detrás de él. Sin girarse, ya sabía quién las había provocado, aunque no supiera que podía haber de gracioso en un examen y menos si era de Historia.

Las risas provenían sin lugar a dudas de la zona de las leonas. Por favor, parecían hembras en celo riéndoles todas las gracias. Como si no tuviera de nacimiento el ego por las nubes.

Un movimiento de su derecha lo distrajo. Alguien intentaba llamar su atención.

Giró la cabeza con suavidad, buscándola con la mirada sin que el profesor lo notase. Cuando tuvo toda su atención, la morena puso los ojos en blanco, mientras torcía la boca en ese gesto desdeñoso tan habitual. Le sonrió burlonamente de vuelta.

Pero sus movimientos no habían pasado tan desapercibidos como pensaba, pues una bola arrugada de papel lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza. Aunque el golpe fue muy leve, apenas lo había notado, le enfureció el gesto y lo que significaba. ¿Es que no se podía estar quietecito¿Ni siquiera en un examen?

Claro que seguro que pensaba que el examen no era digno de merecer toda su atención. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Por ejemplo, en que camisa combinaría mejor con su pelo.

O en la mejor forma de fastidiarlo, pues desde el primer día parecía que ese era su hobby favorito.

Pensar en él le provocó acidez. Mejor concentrarse en algo más interesante, como en el examen o en la mosca que zumbaba en un rincón.

Otra bola de papel impactó con él. Aunque está vez lo hizo contra el pupitre. Seguro que contenía un mensaje, pero no pensaba rebajarse prestándole atención. Con un barrido indiferente de la mano la tiró al suelo.

Quizá tendría que haberla tirado más lejos, no fuera a ser que Binns pensaba que copiaba. Miró hacia el frente de la clase. El fantasma ojeaba un antiquísimo libro, con las hojas tan finas que el movimiento del propio fantasma las hacía moverse. A lo mejor así conseguía pasar las hojas.

Bueno, no habría ningún problema por ese lado.

Ahora solo tenía que ocuparse del inútil que tenía detrás. Bueno, de él y de sus inseparables amigos. Aunque la verdad es que el apestoso no supondría ningún problema. Ése se asustaba de su propia sombra. Del enfermo tampoco. De hecho hoy aparecía tan demacrado que le extrañaba que se hubiera presentado al examen.

Quedaban dos. Aunque por los rumores que corrían por la escuela (y no es que él prestará atención a dichas habladurías) estaba tan colado por la Sangre Sucia de su casa que seguro que no le causaría problemas, a menos que quisiera matarlo a base de cursiladas.

Un reniego lo sacó de sus placenteras contemplaciones.

Giró la morena cabeza. A su _querida_ compañera de clase se le había roto la pluma justo por la mitad, por lo que se había quedado totalmente inservible. Además parecía que era la única que tenía, pues en vez de tirarla a un lado con expresión fastidiada y coger una nueva, lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro día, intentaba arreglarla.

Algo por otra parte muy difícil, puesto que en lo exámenes no se permitía tener la varita.

Por unos instantes se permitió el lujo de abstraerse mirándola. Siempre le había impresionado, desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts. La recordaba perfectamente cuando se dirigía al Sombrero, tan segura de sí misma, como si no tuviera ninguna duda de a que casa iba a ir. Incluso con once años se movía con elegancia, rodeada con una invisible aura de poder en ciernes.

Deliciosa.

Para él, bastante tímido e inseguro, aunque antes muerto que aparentarlo, era poco menos que la perfección personificada. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella. Bueno, de hecho no había hablado mucho con nadie, pues se fue haciendo cada vez más reservado con el paso de los años. Aunque tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido muy charlatán.

No sabía cuando había pasado de la admiración a la atracción. Porque era eso. Simple y pura atracción. Una poderosa atracción.

Contempló su perfil. La piel pálida en contraste con el cabello negro, levemente rizado, los ojos grises.

Los ojos. Era lo que más le gustaba. Sus ojos. Tan fríos, pero a la vez llenos de fuerza y pasión. Como ella misma. Un delicado envase para una poderosa magia.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a pensar tonterías. Casi nunca se permitía distraerse con chicas. O con ella en especial. No era una persona atractiva, eso lo sabía, así que¿para que perder el tiempo?

Rebuscó entre sus cosas, hasta encontrar su pluma de repuesto. Con cualquier otro, incluso aunque fuera de su casa, le hubiera dado igual si no podía terminar el examen, pero con ella se sentía impelido a ayudarla.

Siseó suavemente, intentando llamar su atención. No hizo falta nada más, pues enseguida se giró hacia él. Le tendió la pluma. Por un momento pensó que la iba a rechazar, pero al cabo de unos segundos se estiró y la cogió.

No sonrió ni le dio las gracias de ninguna forma, pero la verdad es que no le importó. Al inclinarse había tenido una buena perspectiva del escote de su blusa, realzado por el hecho de que se había soltado un par de botones.

Era triste, lo sabía. ¿Pero y qué?

De todas formas no demostró de ninguna manera el torbellino de sensaciones que le había causado la fugaz visión de la piel blanca, curvándose suavemente. Sintió un tirón en el bajo vientre, que lo apretar el puño un instante.

Respiró profundamente, mientras continuaba respondiendo. Su pulso no tembló en ningún momento, ni vaciló su trazo. Para cualquier observador, era la frialdad en persona.

Como siempre.

Una bolita de papel rozó su brazo, recordándole los inútiles que tenía detrás. Durante un instante casi se volvió para contestarle como se merecía, pero decidió que hoy estaba de suficiente buen humor para dejar que se lo jodieran con sus payasadas.

Otra bolita rodó por encima del pergamino, hasta detenerse junto a su mano.

Estuvo a punto de barrerla de la mesa cuando cayó en la cuenta. ¿Si se la habían mandado desde atrás como podía haber rodado por el pergamino en esa dirección?

Miró a su derecha. Había sido ella.

Con sentimientos encontrados, alisó el papel.

_Severus, esta noche vamos a hablar en la Sala Común de una persona que estoy segura que te gustaría conocer. Puedes venir._

Nada de firmas o de preguntas. Muy de ella.

Ya sabía desde hacia tiempo que un selecto grupo de alumnos, todos Sangre Pura y de familias adineradas y poderosas, se reunían algunas noches para hablar, lo más seguro de Artes Oscuras o de cómo ganar más influencia una vez que salieran de Hogwarts.

No hacia falta decir que un mestizo como él, poco popular y bastante pobre nunca había sido invitado. Tampoco es que hubiera querido ir, pues aunque las Artes Oscuras lo apasionaban, algunos de los que asistían le parecían demasiado… extremistas para su gusto.

La miró de reojo. Parecía estar totalmente absorbida en su tarea, pero durante unos segundos sus ojos se cruzaron. Esperaba su respuesta.

No lo pensó mucho. Cogió su pluma y escribió con rapidez un _¿A qué hora?_, en un trozo de pergamino. Lo arrugó y se lo lanzó en un suave arco.

Vio como lo leía con expresión satisfecha. Cabeceó en su dirección con una suave sonrisa. (¡Le estaba sonriendo!). Más feliz de lo que hubiera reconocido, empezó a escribir la última respuesta.

Otra bolita aterrizó en su pupitre, proveniente de atrás. Con un asomo de sonrisa, le dio un golpe con los dedos para mandarla dos pupitres más allá.

Definitivamente hoy estaba de buen humor.

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS.**

**Thomas: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Como ves he tardado pero he actualizado por fin. No se cuantos exámenes más habrá, aunque posiblemente uno más haya. No me has puesto que pareja pensaba que eras. XD. No es que importe mucho, pero este fic comenzó como una especie de adivinanza, para ver si la gente conseguía adivinar que pareja era en cada examen. Y para no perder la costumbre sigue esa línea. La verdad es que me divierte ver la respuesta de los lectores. Y me encanta cuando aciertan.

Bueno, espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Carly**** Mckinnon: **Jejeje, no quiero decir nada, aunque seguro que ya sabes quienes son esta vez. En cierta medida he cumplido lo que me pedías. Y sin necesidad de descalabrar a nadie.

Si que era un Remus/Ginny. La verdad es que nunca había visto esa pareja, por eso me decidí a escribir sobre ellos.

Espero tu respuesta y alguna idea para el One Shot del miniconcurso.

**Fantasma de la Niebla: **Casi, casi. Era un Remus/Ginny. Intentó mantener las edades dentro de lo posible. Aunque precisamente en este no sé si me he colado, pero bueno.

¿Alguna idea para el concurso? Seguro que sí.

**Ashura**¿Viste que ya actualicé el Ron/Draco? Y dentro de una semana el tercer capítulo, a ver si se anima la cosa. XD. La verdad es que el R&G es bastante inusual. ¿Te apunto esa pareja para el concurso o se te ocurre alguna más? Quizá alguna con el lobito bien degenerado…

Ya me contarás.

**Miss Andreina Snape: **No te has perdido, era un Remus/Ginny. ¿Qué te parece ésta? Una pista, no tienen porque estar en el mismo tiempo… Aunque seguro que aciertas, hasta ahora lo has hecho. XD. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, con inclusión al concurso. ¿Te animas?

**Asora**¿Qué te parece Historia de la Magia¿Es más divertido de lo que uno hubiera esperado? Seguro que más interesante al menos. Bueno¿te atreves con esta pareja?

Nos vemos. bss


	5. Examen de Transformaciones

**¡**Hola! Aquí estoy cumpliendo mi palabra de actualizar cada cuatro o cinco días, por lo menos mientras pueda, XD. Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco corto, lo sé, pero no me ha salido más largo, que se le va a hacer. Y antes de cargármelo…

Bueno, el siguiente fic en actualizarse va a ser Severus. XD.

Ah, en mis otros fics ya he avisado que estoy haciendo un "concurso", para recompensar la espera a mis pobres lectores, donde me tenéis que indicar una pareja y una situación. (Además, me divierto mucho porque muchos piden cosas que no hubiera imaginado.)

Bss

* * *

**Examen de Transformaciones.**

Simplemente chupado. Era el examen más fácil de transformaciones que había hecho en su vida¿ésta era la cacareada dificultad de los niveles superiores? Si seguía así ya le podían dar su EXTASIS…

Miró la hora. Iba sobrado. De hecho, decidió darse un descanso, no fuera a ser que terminara tan pronto que se aburriera mientras esperaba que los demás terminasen. No entendía porque McGonagall no dejaba a los alumnos irse nada más terminar los exámenes.

Esperar era tan aburrido.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Podía distinguir fácilmente cuales eran sus compañeros y cuales eran los Ravenclaws con los que compartían la clase, simplemente observando sus posturas delante de los pergaminos.

Los Ravenclaws estaban sin excepción sentados muy erguidos en sus sillas, escribiendo apenas sin pausa respuesta tras respuesta. Aún no entendía cómo podían escribir tan rápido y no terminar antes de tiempo. Vamos, en Historia de la Magia vale¿pero en Transformaciones¿Cuánto se podía enrollar una persona en una simple definición de la transmutación cruzada para especias híbridas?

Misterios de la vida.

En su clase imperaban por contra dos posturas. La primera era tirados en la silla más que sentados, escribiendo casi con desgana. Era la postura de los que conseguían aprobar con buenas notas, muy predominante en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, pero casi inexistente en Pociones. Su mejor amigo era prueba de ello.

Tenía las piernas indolentemente cruzadas y mientras escribía se pasaba la mano frecuentemente por el pelo, consiguiendo que la mayoría de sus compañeras se desconcentrasen de su examen al menos durante unos segundos.

La otra era encogidos en la silla, prácticamente tirados encima del examen, con accesos de escritura febril seguidos de largas pausas. Otro de sus amigos, pobrecito, aún no entendía como podía haber llegado a sexto sin repetir, era un vivo ejemplo de este comportamiento.

Aunque había dos claras excepciones. Ambos escribían con tranquilidad, sin prisas y sin pausas, demostrando que se sabían al dedillo toda la materia. Muy Ravenclaw, aunque sin esa arrogancia típica de las águilas.

Uno de ellos estaba dos pupitres detrás suya, escribiendo con una pluma que le había regalado apenas una semana antes, dorada como su cabello e igual de frágil. Todavía se acordaba de cómo habían brillado sus ojos cuando la había visto.

Es que cuando uno tiene clase…

La otra estaba un pupitre por delante y hacia la derecha. Si estiraba la mano podía tocar su ígnea melena. Su abundante, sedosa melena. Lisa excepto por algunos mechones que se ondulaban, invitando a enredar sus dedos en ellos…

Una tos en su espalda lo hizo brincar levemente en su asiento. Se volvió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas hacia su profesora más estir…, eh…, estricta.

Empezó a garabatear la penúltima respuesta con un afán que imitaba a los de la rata. Ante esa comparación, se obligó a ralentizar y a escribir con su elegancia natural. Torció la boca. Mira que compararse con Wormtail.

Es que tenía unas cosas…

Cuando terminó la breve explicación sobre los efectos del cambio de sexo para transformaciones de animales hermafroditas a animales más complejos, no pudo evitar que su mirada se quedara prendida de su compañera.

Era tan hermosa.

Escribía con delicadeza, su pluma apenas rozando el pergamino. ¿Cómo se sentiría su suave rasgar en su piel? Casi podía sentir sus largos dedos rozando, acariciando, su mano, su brazo, siguiendo hasta su pecho, descendiendo hacia…

Una bolita de papel proveniente de su izquierda lo hizo volver a la realidad. A la aburrida realidad. A una realidad tan poco excitante…

_¿En que piensas, viejo amigo? No te va dar tiempo a terminar el examen…_

_Claro que me va a dar tiempo, solo estoy optimizando mi tiempo de mirar las musarañas…_

Firmó con sus iniciales, evitando las florituras que dibujaba cuando escribía cartas a sus numerosas admiradoras. Era, al fin y al cabo, para alguien más que un amigo, casi un hermano.

Lo cual le recordaba lo más frustrante de la situación.

Ella era intocable.

¿Y todo por qué? Porque cuando su amigo le dijo un par de años atrás que la quería se había callado sus sentimientos, que por entonces no pasaban más allá de una simple atracción, dejándola para él. Por aquellos tiempos habría puesto la mano en el fuego en que en menos de unos cuantos meses la tendría para él. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Tanto uno como otro habían salido con sus respectivas ex.

Que iluso.

Los problemas empezaron cuando, _increíblemente_, la chica se había negado en salir con él. Y no solo eso, sino que demostraba día a día que no sentía en apariencia nada por su apuesto amigo.

Por supuesto ese había sido el principio del fin.

Su negativa había provocado que lo que en principio era un simple encaprichamiento pasara a ser una poderosa atracción. Y de ahí al amor.

Porque su mejor amigo se había enamorado.

Simple y llanamente.

Y él, estúpido de él, había seguido prendado de ella.

Y su simple atracción había evolucionado a algo más.

Lo que más le jodía que en el fondo sabía que su… obsesión… era en parte debido a la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia todo lo prohibido.

Le encantaba desearla en silencio, entre las sombras. Esperaba con ansias el momento en que podía acercarse a ella con la excusa de algún recado o mensaje, mirarla a los ojos esperando una respuesta, reírse con ella en la Sala Común de la última payasada de su amigo…

Y como le dolía.

Le dolía verla sonreír, le dolía verla reír. Le desgarraba el alma, sabiendo que no era para él, que cada día estaba más cerca de estar con su amigo, de formar juntos algo más que una pareja. Porque sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Y él los estaba ayudando.

Como dolía.

* * *

Entregó el examen el primero de todos, como siempre. Al volverse para ir a su asiento a recoger sus cosas, se encontró con ella. Le sonrió y la dejo pasar con una floritura de su mano, lo que provocó su risa y un destello en sus ojos verdes.

* * *

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Gracias a Ashura, Miss Andreina Snape, Thomas y Carly Mckinnon¡Acertasteis todos! Era un Sev/Bella. Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que a partir de ahora pondré las parejas que llevo en el resumen, excepto la más actual claro. XD

Espero vuestros reviews (así escribo más rápido, jejeje.)


End file.
